In and Out of Control
by TwiSlashFF
Summary: When Carlisle's life begins to feel out of control, his partner, Charlie, gives him an unusual offer.  Slash.  Chastity.  Submission for the TwiKinkFest.


**Title: In and Out of Control**

**Prompt:** Any slash pairing using chastity devices/erection denial and maybe plugs for long term daily use, perhaps while their partner is at work? What happens when the device is removed for the evening?

**Rating:** M

**Content warnings:** Slash, anal sex, chastity devices, erection denial, plugs

This was written for the Twi Kink Fest. Many thanks to the ladies for organizing this! Go check out the other stories: twikinkfest (dot) tumblr (dot) com

* * *

><p>"How was the meeting sir?"<p>

"Long. But I think they'll keep the account with us."

I pass my secretary's desk and head for the men's room, thankful when I see it empty. I slide into one of the stalls, lower my work slacks and briefs, and sit down. My left hand drops to the steel encaging my cock and I maneuver it so that the stream of pee is aimed down. The warm metal in my hand grounds me, calms me.

The pressure of my job remains, but it dulls when I feel the cage. The metal reminds me that I don't have to be in control of everything. That I'm taken care of.

Once I'm done, I dab the cage and what I can of the exposed skin of my dick with toilet paper, before tucking myself back into my trousers and leaving the restroom. I step back into my office feeling more centered, passing the gold-plated nameplate on the door.

Carlilse Cullen, CEO.

* * *

><p>I used to feel like the weight of the world was on my shoulders.<p>

It's been a long journey of self-discovery since that cool October day six months ago when I admitted to my partner of 25 years, Charlie, that I just couldn't do it anymore. I'd arrived home tired and three hours too late, effectively missing our anniversary dinner due to work obligations.

"_Do what?," he'd asked, concern lacing his tone. _

"_Everything. I feel like I'm failing. Failing at work, failing at being your partner, failing at life." _

"_Sweetheart, you're not failing. You're just trying to do too much. You can't control everything."_

"_Yes, I can. I can always do more."_

_Charlie sadly shook his head at me, "No, hun. You can't. Sometimes you just have to give up control and allow others help you out."_

It was three days later that I walked into our bedroom to see Charlie sitting pensively on the bed, holding something in his hand.

"_What's that?," I'd asked. Curious to know what was making him so quiet. He chewed his lip before raising his eyes to me and replying._

"_Well, remember the other day when you were feeling stressed about having to control everything? What if I told you there was a way I could take some of that control from you?"_

_Confused, I watched as he opened his hand and showed me the contraption he was holding. It was a clear, plastic chamber in the shape of a penis, connected to a ring with a lock on it._

"_What is it?"_

"_It's a chastity device. I bought it to see if it was something you might want to try."_

_I took it from his hand and felt the light weight in my own. _

"_But we have a good sex life."_

"_It's not about sex, Carlisle. It's about control. Having been together as long as we have I thought it may be one area of your life you'd feel comfortable giving up control."_

_I stared into his eyes. Wondering if maybe this was just another one of my short-comings, if Charlie really wasn't happy with our sex life and was using this to mask his feelings._

"_Stop Carlisle. I can see the wheels turning in your head. Don't read into it."_

_We locked eyes, and though I tried, I didn't see any dishonesty. _

"_OK, but maybe just for a little while."_

* * *

><p>When the alarm blares loudly from the nightstand signaling my 5 am wake-up, I feel Charlie press his length into the crevice of my cheeks while tightening his hold on my waist. His hand slides down my stomach and gently taps the metal harness before whispering the one word I love to hear him say, "Mine."<p>

I smile as I remove myself from his hold and make my way to the shower. I'm efficient in my bathroom routine before walking into the bedroom where I see Charlie sitting again the headboard, a slight tenting of the sheet in his lap.

His secret smile tells me he's feeling frisky this morning, but he knows I've got a meeting at the office in an hour. His finger beckons me, so I slip on the bed into his lap and give him a light peck on the lips before being asked to spin around to face away from him.

He pulls the towel away from my hips and places a slight pressure on my shoulders silently asking me to bend over.

"So beautiful," he murmurs before I feel his thumbs separate my cheeks followed by a warm, wet lick over my puckered skin. He continues his long, slow licks just enough to arouse me and expand fully against the metal of my imprisonment.

I'm lost in the relaxing, wet sensation until I feel the press of a lubricated plug against my entrance as it breaches my opening. Charlie holds it there letting me adjust to the intrusion. His other hand rubs small circles on my back until I feel ready to sit up.

"C'mon." Charlie holds his hand out to me and walks me to the closet before asking me to step into the chastity belt he pulls from the drawer. He slides my caged dick and balls through the opening at the front before pulling the leather strap tightly between my legs and attaching the lock at the back.

"God, I love seeing you like this, Mr. CEO. And just knowing that no one else knows this is underneath your little pinstripe suit. Have a good day, sweetheart."

* * *

><p>"Babe, you home?," I holler from the entryway while setting my keys down and sifting through the mail. My weight shifts slightly from foot to foot as I feel the plug shift within me.<p>

I lift my head as I hear the footsteps coming from the kitchen and see his smile.

"Oh good, you're home early." He presses his sweet, soft lips to mine and I kiss him through my smile.

While I still have significant pressure at the office, I've learned to delegate and trust the team I've assembled so as to allow myself a semblance of a normal life.

"Want to grab dinner at that new Italian place on Liberty?," he says while sliding his arms around my waist and pressing lightly on the plug.

I sigh and nod into his chest, thankful to be home.

* * *

><p>We return from dinner that evening, me still in the chastity belt beneath my work slacks. We've shared a bottle of wine and are both feeling the effects of it. As I stand at the kitchen counter drinking a glass of water, I feel a firm pressure on the plug and turn around to see Charlie's playful smile.<p>

"Work day is over babe, what do you say you lose the slacks?"

His lips descend upon mind as I feel his fingers remove the button from the hole on my pants and slide the zipper down. His hands push the fabric down so it forms two soft puddles at my feet. I stand before him in nothing but a dress shirt, chastity belt, and cage.

"This needs to go next." Charlie pulls the buttons through their slots on my shirt until it too joins the puddle of fabric at my feet.

"Perfect."

Our kisses continue, until he too is standing naked in the kitchen with nothing but a key on a chain around his neck. He steps back pulling the key from his neck and unlocking the lock at the back of the belt before replacing the key around his neck.

The belt comes off easily, followed by Charlie's fingers tugging at the base of the plug. Having been in my body all day, my body clenches around it wanting to keep it in me. With a bit more tugging, Charlie frees it from my body and places it on the counter. His fingers lightly trail the puckered skin of my hole.

"Feeling ok?"

I can only moan in response, as I hear him open the drawer in our kitchen that holds the necessities for our love-making. When his slick fingers return, I push back against them, my body craving fulfillment.

His fingers stroke me from the inside out, massaging the tired muscles that have been gripping the plug all day.

Before we began the chastity training, my entire body would have been tense and hard by now. Demanding a hard fuck.

But now, I give myself over to Charlie. I give up the control, I give up my thoughts and let him have me.

After he has added sufficient lube to my hole, he steps behind me and presses into me in one slow, long thrust. The force of his hips pushes my metal cage into the wood of the counter, causing a low knock.

We back up, and Charlie angles my body knowing where I'll get the best prostate stimulation. While I'm not able to get hard with the cage on, in the right position Charlie can stimulate my prostate allowing me to feel pleasurable sensations without an orgasm.

With my hands braced on the granite countertop, his left hand comes around my body and holds my sensitive package in his warm hand. His fingers rub slow circles on my balls, as he pounds my prostate inside my body.

Charlie's thrusts become faster, the skin of his pelvis slapping against my cheeks until I feel him stiffen. His hand eventually lets go of my balls and both of his arms wrap tightly around my waist.

His grip gradually loosens and he murmurs quietly in my ear, "I love you, Car. C'mon, let's go upstairs and let me take care of you."

* * *

><p>The water is warm and soapy as I step over the lip of the tub. Charlie's hands guide my hips in a sure motion, keeping me from slipping. The metal swings heavily between my legs, keeping my length and balls in a snuggled embrace.<p>

I feel Charlie slide in behind me and slide his arms around my waist to fondle the metal lock.

"Ready for your break, babe?," he whispers in my ear. Lips touching the cartilage in a light kiss.

"God, yes." I turn around and slide the necklace from his neck and place it in his hand.

I can feel my dick begin to swell and press tightly against the sides of my prison, knowing freedom is coming soon.

His fingers nimbly remove the lock and slide the metal tube from my length before slipping my balls out of the cock ring one at a time. Being emancipated from the device makes my body feel light as a feather. His hand cups my package, slowly easing my mind and body into the safe world he has created for me.

His hand make slow slippery strokes elongating my length, allowing me to grow. His other hand softly rolls my balls. The lather from the soap feels amazing and I feel myself surrender. His hands move over the rest of my body worshipping softly, slowly.

"Bend over the side of the tub, will you?," he requests.

He takes a washcloth and delicately washes my most vulnerable, private areas. His care is in every touch and every stroke of the washcloth. I feel the cool menthol of the shaving cream as he spreads it around, followed by the slow drag of the razor.

Charlie has stepped into this new role almost as if he was meant for it. He revels in being able to take care of me, even if it means shaving me in delicate areas so I won't get chaffed from the various chastity implements he uses on me.

Once he's done, he pulls me back into the tub and rids me of the last of the shaving cream.

"I love you." It's a whisper against my shoulder. "Let's get out of here."

We climb out gingerly. My limbs feel soothed. My erection stands in dichotomy to how calm the rest of my body feels. Having received Charlie's utmost attention for the last half-hour after being imprisoned for the last seven days my dick is ready for release.

Charlie dries my body before drying his and guiding us to the bed. He kneels before me pulling me into his mouth. He slurps up and down, lowering to lave my now hairless balls.

He ministrations tell me he isn't going to put me into the chastity cage quite yet, so I give myself over to the sensations. Being restricted to one orgasm per week was a challenge at first, but now my body knows to savor the experiences.

He guides me backward until my head is resting on the pillow, before covering my body with his own. Our naked bodies writhe as we press against each other. His tongue and lips dance around my body, in the crook of my elbow, over my toes, up the cleft of my butt.

He folds my body in half and I feel beautiful on display for him like this. He lubricates his fingers and slides them slowly up and down between my cheeks, pressing ever so slightly against my hole. Eventually he slides one, then two, then three fingers in me curving them up to press against my prostate.

I look down to see my cock leaking a clear line on my stomach, the purple head pointing at me. His hand disappears in and out of my body in slow strokes as his other hand lubes his dick.

Though Charlie knows my body doesn't need much preparation after our earlier activities, he knows how much I enjoy being touched anally. Once he's held off as long as he can, Charlie finally gives me what my body craves and presses his dick into my stretched hole.

Charlie knows that my orgasms are stronger after being restrained for several days so he takes his time with me. I keep my hands fisted at his back, knowing that giving up my control to him meant giving him control of my orgasms, even on nights like tonight when my cock is not restrained.

When Charlie's hips begin to move erratically, his hand finally grips my cock in a tight fist and squeezes once, twice and then I'm helpless to stop the swell of the wave crash over me.

He stays in my body until he softens and slips out. He leans down and licks the cum off my stomach before taking the head of my dick into his lips and suckling softly.

He reaches over to the nightstand and grabs a wet one, the cage he has selected for me this week, as well as the bottle of lube. He cleans me thoroughly with the wet one, before lubing the cage where it will meet my skin. It's tricky to slide my dick into the cage, but with minimal tugging I find myself locked in once again.

He turns off the light and lies behind me before whispering, "Goodnight my sweet boy."

I revel in his words and slip soundly asleep. Every part of my body encaged in my lover's embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Too much? Not enough? ;)


End file.
